


Guests

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [35]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Pat, Cock Rings, Exhibitionism, M/M, Pat doesn't listen, Requested, Smut, Top Gar, kind of, like a little bit, wrote this for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: "Don't do anything dumb, we're having people over for dinner."Or, the one where Pat doesn't listen and Gar finds a fun way to get back at him.





	Guests

The last thing Gar told Patrick before leaving the house was;

"Don't do anything dumb, we're having people over for dinner."

Yet it only took Pat a few minutes before the warning completely left his mind, and after stumbling upon some sexual material it didn't take long for his dick either. Pat bit his lip, eyeing the door to the hall before pushing his pants down enough to pull his dick out into his hand. He was already half hard, his mind swimming with temptations and dirty things. Oh God, if only Gar was here right now...

He wasn't sure how long he had been at it but Patrick was surely enjoying it. Enjoying it enough to not hear the front door opening, and he was defiantly enjoying it enough to not hear Gar call his name. Well actually he did hear Gar call his name, but he thought he was imagined it. He only jumped when he heard the door to their bedroom click shut.

"Enjoying yourself there, Pat?"

Patrick stopped, his eyes opening as his face turned bright red. Gar stood there, leaning against the door frame wearing a stupid smirk on his face.

"I, uh, you see-" words tried to leave Pat's mouth in an understandable way but they all turned to mumbles instead. Gar just watched amused, Pat's dick was an added bonus to the whole ordeal as well. Eventually Pat gave up, letting out a sigh as he looked up at Gar almost beggingly. Gar shook his head, a chuckle leaving him as he approached Patrick.

"Nope, I told you before I left not to do something stupid and yet here we are," Gar gestured to Patrick's dick a smirk rising to his lips. "Anyway, it wouldn't be fair!"

"Wouldn't be fair? Fine if you want to do something stupid then you can just do me" the both of them laughed, a blush rising up through Pat's face to his ears. Gar shook his head, looking to the door momentarily before walking to their drawers and pulling out a few things. When he came back he sat at Pat's feet and smirked up at him. Patrick smiled, excited honestly as he waited for what Gar was going to do.

He felt Gar's hot breath over his tip, followed by a soft kiss and a giggle before Gar licked it down then back up. Patrick let out a moan, Gar shushed him quickly before putting Patrick into his mouth. Gar's mouth was hot, and Patrick loved every part of it. He loved the way Gar used his tongue to flick at Pat's slit, and he loved the way Gar hummed and sent vibrations though it. He couldn't imagine neither a better person at blow jobs nor a better boyfriend.

Then it was over. Too soon in Patrick's opinion as he felt Gar move away from him with a pop. With an annoyed whine Patrick looked down at Gar, who was grabbing something from his pocket. Patrick watched confused before realizing what Gar had in his hand.

It was a cock ring.

Pat watched shocked and confused as Gar placed it around his erection slowly then stood up and made his way to the bedroom door. Gar stopped in from of a mirror, wiping his mouth and fixing his hair before looking back at Pat.

"What? C'mon we have guests!" Gar said as he left the room. Patrick shoved his painfully hard dick into his pants, pulling his sweatshirt over the obvious budge before joining Gar out in the main room. Sitting at the kitchen table was JP and Wade. They both said hi to Pat, JP even giving him a hug (later he would thank god that JP didn't seem to notice). He moved to stand behind the counter next to Gar, mainly to help hide his problem but also, he could glare at Gar. Gar just looked back innocently, as if he didn't know what was going on.

Wade had said something; JP and Gar had laughed and around ten minutes the four of them were sitting at the table eating whatever Gar had made. During the whole time Pat tried so hard to stop moans from slipping out of his mouth. A few times a low one did, he had been able to brush it off as a yawn, but with the friction from his pants and the "accidental" touches from Gar he was a practically and mess.

JP asked him a question, he hadn't heard it the first time but when he asked JP to repeat himself he jumped at the feeling of Gar's hand on his crotch. He recovered quickly, JP and Wade sending him odd looks as he glared at Gar. He turned again to listen to JP's question, his mind quickly drifting to Gar's hand once again as he felt Gar touch him slowly. Fucking tease, Patrick knew that his face was bright red at this point but he didn't dare to say anything.

Two can play at this game.

The dinner went on and soon enough Pat's hand had found its way to Gar's crotch. He felt Gar's dick against the fabric, it wasn't as hard as his own was, but it was enough to make Patrick smirk to himself. Gar's hand froze when he felt Patrick grip his length through the pants. When Gar glared at him, red face and obvious stutter joining his own soft moan, all Pat did was smile back. Neither JP or Wade said anything.

Finally, dinner ended and Wade and JP thanked them for dinner and left. As soon as the door closed they both ran into their bedroom, door slamming shut. Patrick fell onto the bed, kicking off his clothing until he was down to only his boxers. Gar had quickly made his way to the previously mentioned dresser and grabbed a bottle of lube and a few condoms as he yanked off his shirt.

When Gar made it back to the bed he shoved the items into Patrick's chest and kissed him roughly. He pulled his own shirt off, tossing it to the side of the room and moved to suck a dark hickie into Pat's pale skin. Patrick groaned, grinding his hips into Gar's causing them both to moan at the friction. Gar chuckled, sitting back to pull off Pat's boxers and grab ahold of his dick. 

Patrick watch as Gar very slowly slid the cock ring off him, the pressure from before lessening a little bit. Gar smiled at him, taking the tip into his mouth like he had before a sucking hard. Patrick gasped, one hand threading itself through Gar's curly hair. Gar did this a few more times, edging Patrick to the point of cumming before moving away teasingly. Pat's body shook as he mumbled profanities.

"Gar, please," Pat whined, his back arching off the bed as he pulled on Gar's hair. Gar, who was smirking the dick in his mouth, rolled his eyes and hummed in response. Patrick arched his back from the vibrations, a high pitched moan escaping from the back of his throat. It was just enough to pull him over, stars coating his vision as he came in Gar's mouth. Gar swallowed as he moved away, his chest rising as he breathed deeply. Pat's chest rose and fell in sync with Gar's, his eyes closing briefly before he felt Gar flick him in the ear,

"Wake up, I'm not done yet" Gar smirked at Pat, kicking his pants off and grabbing the lube from Patrick. Pat rolled his eyes, sliding back further onto the bed before moving his legs so Gar had better access. He closed his eyes again, listening as Gar mumbled about how then needed to get more lube before he felt two cold fingers pushing against Pat's hole. He took in a sharp breath, his body tensing momentarily before he relaxed.

Gar's fingers moved inside him slowly, siccoring a little at a time before soft moans left Pat and he moved his hips with them. After a while Gar added a third finger, streching him more, before deciding that Pat was ready. He removed his fingers from Pat and unbuckled his pants. He slid them off, along with his own boxers, and tore open a condom wrapper quickly. With condom on, Gar pressed himself slowly into Pat, stopping once he was all the way in to ensure he wasn't hurting his boyfriend in anyway. Pat shifted, his eyes hooded and his breathing a little stiff.

"Move?" Gar asked, shifting the placement on his hands.

"Please," Pat replied before Gar pulled out and snapped his hips forward carefully. Pat arched his back, his fingers gripping the sheets below him as Gar fucked him. He let out an embarrassing loud moan followed by a some swears and a few incomprehensible words. Gar chuckled before letting out his own moan and moving Pat's leg so it was around his waist.

"Pat, I'm close," Gar mumbled, his eyes half closed. Patrick replied with a form of "me too" before reaching up and pulling Gar down to kiss him. Pat's fingers laced back through Gar's hair, earning a moan from Gar himself. They kissed sloppily, tongues and teeth touching as they both neared their respective climaxes.

With a particular rough thrust into his prostate, Pat moaned Gar's name and tightened around him. He came all over both of theirs' chests, and shook as the orgasm washed through him. Gar followed suit a few moments later, riding out his own orgasm with a few more lazy thrusts inside Pat before pulling out.

They laid there for a few minutes, letting their breaths calm before Gar took off the used condom and cleaned them both up. When he was finished, he pulled the blankets over them and snuggled up against Pat who wrapped his arms around him.

"Hopefully next time you'll listen to me when I tell you we're having guests," Gar mumbled, sleepiness eloping him. He felt Pat's body shaking from laughing and looked up at him confused. "What?"

"Nothing," Pat began, pecking a kiss to Gar's head. "It's just that - if anything, I would do this everytime if it meant we could do this after," Patrick laughed. Gar glared at him in response,

"Shut up,"


End file.
